Equestria nuevo comienzo T 2
by Edgar po23
Summary: Ya paso un poco más de un año que me fui ... Que me esperara ... A caso me esperaron?
1. Chapter 1

Temporada 2

prologo

Un año después…

Ya ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que me fui; todo lo que sé es que ya es el momento de regresar.

El resoplar del motor y el brillo del amanecer me despiertan desde mi vagón-dormitorio. Con un bostezo y levantándome, fijé mi mirada a la ventana y al paisaje que se veía. Era espléndido y tranquilo.

Vislumbré el horizonte, acercándonos ya a nuestro destino: el pueblo que dejé atrás hace tiempo, coronando su presencia un espectacular resplandor que no me permitió distinguir qué era, pero lo imagino. Saqué mi cabeza por la ventana y grité a todo pulmón '¡HE VUELTO!' con una gran sonrisa.

Dentro, desperté sin querer a mi acompañante, que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

\- Por favor, un poco de silencio hermano- reclama algo enojada y cansada. Me encogí de hombros por molestarla.

\- Perdona. Es que estoy muy emocionado por volver, seguro que te encantará- le comenté mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.

Escuché un bufido a mis espaldas que me causó gracia.

Me fui hace tiempo y sé que en el pueblo que conocí han sucedido grandes cambios. Lo único que realmente espero es que ellas no me hubieran olvidado. Nos preparamos para bajar del tren.

Yo, vistiendo la bufanda que tiempo atrás me obsequiaron, escuché el silbato que marcaba nuestra llegada y al conductor gritado '¡ESTACIÓN DE PONYVILLE! ¡TODOS ABAJO!' Bajamos, pues, del tren. Yo, algo emocionado, me adelanté un poco hasta la entrada, viendo mi viejo hogar y lo consideraba como tal.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Espérame!- gritó una pequeña voz tras mío. Era mi acompañante.

Bueno, más bien mi hermanita; de tez ceniza, melena celeste y ojos violetas. Me acerqué a ella poniendo mi casco en su cabeza revolviéndole el pelo.

\- De acuerdo, vamos Diana- dije sonriente.

Y recogiendo el equipaje, nos dirigimos al ayuntamiento, no sin antes pasarnos a admirar el enorme castillo que adornaba el pueblo como una cereza diamantina al pastel. Miré a mi pequeña hermanita con su rostro muy sorprendido por tan magnífica arquitectura, me miró.

\- ¿Viviremos aquí? ¿En serio?- preguntó.

\- Sí, mi pequeña- respondí.

La tuve que tomar de la cola y llevarla a rastras, ya que ella se quedó paralizada de la sorpresa. Con todo el equipaje en mano, nos dirigimos a nuestro destino.


	2. Chapter 2

Temporada 2

Capítulo 1

Tres días han pasado de nuestra llegada, conseguimos pagar una casa a buen precio en el centro, similar a las demás con su techo de paja; tal vez algo grande para sólo 2 ponis.

Había mucho espacio vacío, que con el tiempo llenaríamos con algunos muebles. 3 habitaciones, 2 baños, la cocina, la sala de estar. Es de un piso, nada mal para un ex taxista de Manehatten. Tampoco había mucho que desempacar.

Desayunamos como era habitual. Hoy es un día muy importante: Diana comenzará con su primer día de clase en la escuela de Ponyville; nos preparamos y la acompañé hasta la escuela. Ella estaba tan feliz que saltaba y jugueteaba por ahí de la emoción.

A Diana, aunque parezca muy sociable, le cuesta un poco hacer amigos. Pero una vez que gana confianza, es increíble.

\- ¡Hey hermano! ¿Una carrerita?- se prepara y sale corriendo.

\- ¡Qué niña!- digo moviendo la cabeza- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! Que te perderás.

Aunque me llevaba ventaja la alcancé y la atrapé. Ella rió traviesamente y me sonrió. La miré devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Vamos pequeña pony, que llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

Ha pasado tiempo, sí, pero algunas cosas no cambian. Llegamos a nuestro destino y la despedí.

\- Mi pequeña, que te diviertas y hagas muchos amigos- le deseé, nos despedimos.

Ella entró al colegio acompañada de la señorita Cheerilee.

\- Nos vemos a la salida- dije una última vez- Cuídela, maestra.

\- Por supuesto, no hay problema- respondió y me retiré.

Caminando por las calles del pueblo, recordando varios de los acontecimientos de ese tiempo, avanzando por sus recodos, reflexionaba.

'¿Iré a verlas? ¿Qué dirán? ¿Me recordarán?' pensaba 'Con todo lo que pasaron ¿Tal vez no? ¿Y si están enojadas conmigo?' Durante el lapso de tiempo que mis pensamientos hacían eco en mi mente, ya había llegado a Sugarcube Corner, para ver si Pinkie estaba todavía allí.

Acercándome, noté que el lugar se veía tranquilo, silencioso, era algo raro. Bueno, a esas horas ella siempre solía estar; sólo estaba así de sombrío cuando la pony rosada no se encontraba. Entré a ver qué pasaba, y a comprar un muffin como fue mi rutina hace tiempo. Me atendieron y me fui.

También revisé los demás sitios donde pensaba podría encontrar a alguna de las ponis, y nada, ni un rastro de ellas. Pensé volver a casa y esperar la hora para buscar a mi pequeña Diana.

Pasaron las horas, preparé un ligero almuerzo para comer juntos, y fui a buscarla. Caminando, escuché un silbido y un gran estruendo de galope como una estampida tras mis espaldas. Se dirigía hacia mí. Sólo alcanzaba a distinguir siluetas, la luz se hacía presente. Eran ellas dirigiéndose hacia mí. Me quedé anonadado por el evento.

Antes de chocar, todas ellas pararon en seco ante mí con una severa mirada en sus rostros; bueno, todas menos Pinkie Pie, que estaba sonriendo y siendo contenida por Applejack.

Era una situación incómoda, y transpirando un poco, como fue hace tiempo, apenas alcancé a decir algo.

\- Hola… He vuelto- dije nervioso.


	3. Chapter 3

Temporada 2

Capítulo 2

Como en esos días de antaño, cuando apenas había llegado por primera vez a este pueblo, casi se repetía la situación de nuestro encuentro: todas viéndome con seriedad, ninguno de nosotros rompía el silencio.

Estaba por abrir la boca para expresar algunas palabras. Suspiré con calma, cuando me di cuenta de que se me hacía tarde viendo pasar a potrillos y potrancas por la calle. Ello me hizo reaccionar, y las únicas palabras que se me articularon involuntariamente fueron:

\- Disculpen, se me hace tarde- di media vuelta sin vacilar y empecé a correr al colegio.

Creo, no estoy seguro, que esto no se lo esperaban, ¿O sí? Continué dándome prisa sin notar que me seguían. Llegué a la escuela de fachada roja, en el patio estuve esperando con paciencia. Vi a mi pequeña hermana jugando un con algunas potrillas; la llamé algo cansado.

\- ¡Diana! Vamos a casa- ella me escuchó, tomó su alforja y se despidió de sus amigas.

\- Sí hermano, ahora voy- dijo dándome una sonrisa caminando hacia mí.

Nos dimos media vuelta para avanzar y sin notar que ellas estaban enfrente de nosotros; la actitud que tenían antes fue reemplazada por una expresión de sorpresa, con las bocas abiertas y ojos como platos. Diana al a ver esto se pone detrás de mí, escondiéndose de ellas.

\- Diana, no tengas miedo. Son amigas- dije con una voz calmada. Las miré y pregunté- ¿Somos amigos, no?- esperando alguna respuesta de ellas.

Sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza, excepto Rainbow, que se acercó a mí.

\- Has vuelto- dijo.

\- Te lo prometí, ¿No?- ella se sonrojó un poco con esas palabras.

Cuando se estaba por retirar, Pinkie Pie salta enfrente de mí dándome un abrazo.

\- ¡Golden! ¡Volviste! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción! Pensé que nos habías olvidado…- dijo con un tono algo triste, que con rapidez cambió a uno alegre- ¡Uh! ¡Tengo mucho que contar! ¡Ya sé! ¡Una fiesta por tu regreso! ¡Con globos, serpentinas, postres…!

\- Pinkie, Pinkie- repetí, pero no paraba de hablar.

\- Ya cálmate querida- la cortó al fin Rarity con su elegante voz- Ya habrá tiempo para todo eso- con esas simples palabras la calmó.

\- Oki.

\- ¡Yee-haw!- exclama emocionada Applejack- ¡Mi compañero de cosecha ha vuelto! Más vale que este año no me dejes plantada con los manzanos compañero.

\- Qué bueno que hayas vuelto, Golden- dijo Flutteshy.

Con timidez, Diana interrumpió la pequeña charla.

\- Hermano, ¿Ellas son las ponis de las que me hablaste?

\- ¡Ah! Me olvidé. Perdón mi pequeña; chicas, les presento a mi hermana Diana Age. Diana, ellas son Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow y Pinkie Pie.

\- Mucho gusto- respondieron al unísono con una gran sonrisa.

En eso, mi estómago y el de mi hermana rugieron.

\- Discúlpennos, dulzuras, por todo- dijo Applejack- Vengan, les invitamos a comer.

\- Es una buena idea- dice Rarity.

Todos estamos de acuerdo y nos fuimos a comer.


	4. Chapter 4

Temporada 2

Capitulo 4

Es un día tranquilo en Ponyville, Applejack me dio de vuelta mi viejo trabajo. Así como era normal ya, me preparé y, dejando a Diana en la escuela, me dirigí a la granja. Distraído en mis pensamientos, sin fijarme por donde iba, choqué con la princesa Twilight, que estaba de igual manera despistada sin que notara su alrededor.

\- Perdón, disculpa- ofrecí mi casco para levantarla.

\- No, no, no. Fue la mía, iba distraída leyendo unos libros. Perdón- tomó mi casco levantándose- Pero si eres tú, Golden ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien- respondí- Disculpa Twi, no te pasó nada, ¿Verdad?

\- No realmente- usando su magia, levantó el libro que leía.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Voy a llegar tarde con AJ.

Luego de trabajar fui a buscar a Diana. Al llegar, me la encontré jugando con las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Se divertía sobremanera con ellas; Diana había cambiado bastante de que estamos juntos, confiaba más en los demás.

\- ¡Hermano, hermano!- me llamaba, cuando me vio sólo sonreí. Me acerqué a ella- ¡Mira! Son mis amigas- presentándome a cada una de ellas- ¿Puedo quedarme a jugar con ellas un poco más?- les tenía confianza sin duda.

\- De acuerdo- asentí con la cabeza- Más vale que no se metan en problemas- ellas asintieron y se fueron corriendo. Grité- ¡No llegues tarde! ¡Nos vemos en casa!- despidiéndome de ella, tomé su alforja y me la llevé a casa.

En el camino me encontré con Rainbow sobrevolando el pueblo y el castillo. Presenciar aquello siempre era un espectáculo que tardé tiempo en volver a vivir. Continué mi caminar.

\- Hey, doradito- escuché a Rainbow bajando hacia mí.

\- ¡Ah! Rainbow, ¿Cómo estás hoy?- le dije.

\- Bien, practicando mi vuelo ¿y tú?

\- Aquí, llevado esta cosa a mi casa- indicándole la alforja- Si quieres puedes acompañarme.

\- Bueno, ya no que no tengo nada más interesante que hacer, ¿Por qué no?- dice algo nerviosa.

Caminamos por el pueblo conversando, nos reímos bromeando hasta que llegamos a mi hogar. Abrí la puerta e invité a pasar a Rainbow.

\- Un poco vacío es este lugar- comentó.

\- Sí, lo sé- dije colocando la alforja en una mesa. Le mostré la casa- Nada mal, ¿No?- dije.

Riéndonos un poco, salimos. Cerré la puerta y nos fuimos. Ella me pidió seguirla. Más tarde ya salimos del pueblo. Estaba por mostrarme algo que, según ella, me haría gritar de emoción.

\- ¡Está listo, doradito!

Ella tomó altura, la suficiente, lanzándose de inmediato en picado a toda velocidad. Me preparé por si algo inesperado llegaba pasar.

Y de repente, a no más que a algunos metros del suelo, se escuchó un estruendo ensordecedor y una enceguecedora luz me deslumbró. Me quedé abrumado por tal espectáculo, luego pude ver una aureola del brillantes colores alejándose del centro donde había estado Rainbow ¡Había sido testigo de una Rainplosión Sónica! ¡Magnífico!

\- ¿Y qué tal doradito? ¿Fue genial?

\- ¡Eso fue increíble Rainbow!- grité de la emoción mientras me acercaba a ella.

\- Si… ¿Si te gustó?- preguntó algo nerviosa, como si necesitara mi respuesta.

\- Pues claro, Rainbow. Siempre igual de asombrosa- le dije- Bueno, tenemos que volver- agregué con una sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

Temporada 2

Capítulo 5

Algunas veces, la vida es impredecible.

Han pasado unas semanas, últimamente empecé a pasar un poco más de tiempo con Rainbow. Estos días fueron muy… no sé cómo describirlo, emocionantes.

Hoy en Ponyville nos estamos preparando para una, digamos, tormenta ya que alguien olvidó programar unas lloviznas los últimos días. Para mí cuando llueve no es deprimente, sino más bien tranquilo. Contemplar la renovación de la vida con cada gota que cae.

\- ¡Hey Golden! Baja esas ramas de ahí- dice Applejack.

\- ¡A la orden!- respondo bajando las ramas. Vi como colocaban las últimas nubes negras en el cielo- Listo agregué con un grito de aviso.

\- ¡Entendido vaquero! Eso es todo. Nos vemos- Antes que comenzara la tormenta, los vientos resoplaban con intensidad, y viendo al cielo algo resaltaba por su melena de múltiples colores.

\- ¡Rainbow!- grité llamándole la atención.

Ella dio media vuelta, viéndome. Decidió bajar justo cuando un fuerte vendaval con algunas gotas hizo que girada en aire como una hoja seca. Al fin aterrizó algo mareada. Me acerqué y coloqué mi casco en su hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien, Rainbow? ¿Estás bien?- pregunté. Sacudió la cabeza.

\- Sí… Sí, estoy bien- se ruborizó un poco. Cuando vi eso, lleve mi casco a su frente.

\- ¿No estás enferma?

\- ¡No!- respondió rápidamente. Se apartó de mí algo nerviosa- No… digo, estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte, que yo siempre estoy sana- aclaró como siempre, presumiendo de sí misma.

\- Vale- dije girando mis ojos y moviendo mi cabeza- Ya va a comenzar la tormenta. Es mejor que vengas conmigo.

La lluvia inició de golpe, sin darnos tregua, y nos fuimos trotando. Apenas llegamos, algo mojados, cerré la puerta tras de mí.

\- Espera aquí- dije. Busqué unas toallas, y cuando volví le extendí una para que se secara.

\- Doradito, ¿Y tu hermana?- caminaba por la casa, como inspeccionándola.

\- Ah, sí. Se fue a una pijamada con las Cutie Mark Crusaders con Rarity en su boutique.

\- Este lugar esta algo solitario- comentó con tono algo triste. Saliendo de la cocina, llevé un par de bebidas calientes a la mesa.

Nos sentamos y charlamos como era normal, y la tormenta proseguía. Jugamos algunos juegos y leímos libros para pasar el rato; cuando le mostré un libro de Daring Do, se emocionó y lo tomó para leerlo.

\- ¿Tú también los lees? ¡Súper espectacular!

\- Este…- dije algo nervioso- No, es de mi hermana.

El tiempo pasó y la noche se hizo presente. Ella tendría que quedarse a pasar la noche aquí por hoy ¡Qué nervios! Hacía tiempo que había deseado decirle lo que siento por ella, pero no consideraba que fueran momentos oportunos. Definitivamente, hoy se lo diré.

Preparamos algo para comer. Seré sincero, estaba nervioso al estar tan cerca de ella, pero creo que ella también lo estaba cuando tocamos nuestros cascos para tomar la sal. Reímos, la retiramos rápido y nos sonreímos nerviosamente.

Como continuaban las cosas, preparé una cama improvisada cerca de la chimenea para ella. Ahora no estoy tan seguro de decirle la verdad.

\- Aquí tienes Rainbow, para que puedas dormir hoy- indicándole la cama.

\- Gracias, doradito- dijo la pegaso nerviosa; de repente un atronador trueno resonó por la casa, he hizo que Rainbow saltara hacia mí asustada, tumbándome.

\- Rainbow, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te asustaste?- no podía creer el verla tan linda, y tan cerca de mí.

\- Eh, sí- dijo nerviosa y separándose. Se incorporó desviando la mirada.

Era mi oportunidad. Acerqué mi casco al suyo, tocándola y haciendo que reaccione con un giro rápido 'Bueno, si no me quiere, por lo menos le robaría un beso' pensé. Ella me vio al rostro. Yo sin pensar le di un beso en los labios que duró lo que un parpadeo. Cuando me separé, le estaba por decir lo que sentía y preparando las excusas para pedirle perdón.

En ese momento, sin dejarme pronunciar palabra, ella se abalanzó sobre mí, dándome el beso más dulce y apasionado como jamás en mi vida había sentido. Estábamos cara a cara en la simple cama que preparé.

\- Doradito… - susurró dulcemente- Sí que te tardaste, tonto. Yo también te amo- sonreí, ambos estábamos contentos por esto.

Al amanecer, la tormenta ya había pasado y en la rudimentaria cama me despertaba. Debajo de la frazada, ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho. La vi, y pronuncié en voz baja, cerca en su oreja 'Te amo, Rainbow Dash'

En ese momento, en su rostro dormido se formó una sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

Temporada 2

Capítulo 6

Bueno, con aquellos hechos que se sucedieron en tan poco tiempo, todo el pueblo supo la noticia de que Dashie y yo estábamos saliendo. En nuestros paseos habituales por el pueblo, algunas veces podíamos escuchar los murmullos y chismes descarados de los ponis lugareños.

La que más emocionada estaba por la noticia era Diana, al principio algo molesta por no decirle primero, pero para compensarla decidimos ir a un picnic los tres; más precisamente, los cuatro: Scootaloo vino también. Ella, aparte de ser fan de mi Dashie, era algo así como su hermana menor, su protegida. Para el momento en que disfrutábamos del picnic éramos como una familia.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, observando a Diana jugando y saltando de un lado a otro, riendo feliz, suspiré con tranquilidad; ese hilo de contemplación fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de Dashie.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando doradito?- preguntó.

\- Sólo recordando, querida. Una vieja promesa- miró con ojos algo curiosos.

\- ¿Puedes contármelo doradito? Dímelo aquí- le sonreí, con mi casco señalé a Diana.

\- Verás. Hace mucho, cuando vivía en Manehattan, le prometí que le daría algo que yo nunca tuve, una verdadera familia.

Dashie se me quedó viendo. Sonriendo me dio un abrazo y un beso.

\- Supongo que ahora los dos tienen lo que buscaban, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí- respondí devolviendo el beso.

En ese momento nos percatamos de que las dos potrancas nos veían. Nos separamos algo avergonzados, riéndonos nerviosamente.

\- Wow, vamos Diana. Tenemos que dejar a los tórtolos juntos- exclama Scootaloo incómoda.

\- De acuerdo- contestó Diana riéndose un poco.

Nuestras amigas ya habían aceptado nuestra relación, bueno, no exactamente. Desde el día en que llegué a Ponyville casi no hablé con Twi, su amiga. Dashie me dijo: 'Ya tendrán la oportunidad de conocerse, no te preocupes doradito.'

Mientras pensaba en ello, me dirigía hacia el imponente castillo de la Amistad. Divisé a Twi saliendo, me apresuré a interceptarla para poder hablar con ella.

\- ¡Twilight, Twi!- grité para llamar su atención. Por suerte me escuchó antes que alzara el vuelo.

\- ¡Oh! Eres tú Golden ¿Necesitas algo?- me preguntó dudosa.

\- Bueno Twi, es que… ¿Cómo decirlo? Quería saber si podía hablar contigo, y si necesitas ayuda para algo, sólo pídemelo- la miraba algo confundida, pero respondió al final.

\- Vale. Bueno, hablando de eso, realmente necesitaría que me ayudes ya que las demás están ocupadas. Estoy yendo al castillo de las Dos Hermanas para buscar unos libros, si quieres vamos juntos- me propuso algo emocionada poniéndose en camino.

\- ¡Ah! El castillo de las Dos Hermanas. Hace mucho que no regreso ahí- me dije en tono bajo.

\- Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo?- ladeó la cabeza.

\- No… No, realmente nada; Esto… decía que sí te ayudaré- respondí tartamudeando y nervioso.

En el camino hablamos de varias cosas. Al llegar entramos en la ancestral biblioteca, y a los pocos segundos ella se prendió de algunos de los polvorientos volúmenes de esa vasta colección, parecía algo inevitable para ella 'Bueno, si no puedes con ellos, úneteles' me dije. Tomé uno y empecé a leer algo.

Ella buscaba y elegía temáticas separadas, para lo cual se tomó su tiempo; fui a explorar un poco. Debo admitir que me carcomía la curiosidad por encontrar y ver el lugar donde había despertado tiempo atrás, donde comenzó todo.

Al momento escuché que Twi me llamaba, volví a ver y solo quería que hojeara un libro nada más ¡Qué bueno! pensé que algo malo había pasado. El tiempo transcurrió hasta ya atardeciendo en el horizonte, era momento de volver.

Tomamos los libros que necesitaba y regresamos a Ponyville. Con todo esto, creo que ya tiene algo de confianza en mí.


	7. Chapter 7

Temporada 2

Capítulo 7

'¿Qué esta…? ¿Dónde estoy?' Abriendo los ojos despacio, tenues siluetas se veían danzando a mi alrededor. Sabía que era familiar de alguna forma; '¡Chicas! Se despierta' Escuché hablar a una voz familiar.

\- Doctor, se recupera- otra más a mi derecha, (¿Acaso estoy en el hospital?)

\- ¿Doradito? Doradito… despierta- escuche una voz muy cerca de mi oído. Era tenue, pero me sentí en paz al escucharla. No pude aguantar más, aún estaba con los nervios destrozados.

\- ¡Twi!- grité a pleno pulmón, despertando de golpe.

Me senté en la cama, que parecía de hospital, agitado y nervioso. Al observar alrededor, efectivamente supe estaba en la habitación del hospital de Ponyville. Dirigiendo mi mirada, en la orilla de la cama se encontraba mi Dashie aún dormida '¡Qué sueño que tiene ella!' pensé riéndome para calmarme un poco. Al verla, sonreí.

'¡Twi! ¿Qué habrá pasado?' Me levanté sin aviso. Estaba un poco débil, pero logré salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, mi estado aún era delicado, y no me permitió ir muy lejos, así que me caí en pleno pasillo.

\- ¿Doradito? ¡Doradito! ¡Golden! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces allí?- Dashie me levantó del suelo y, cubriéndome con una de sus alas, me llevó de nuevo a la cama- ¿Qué intentabas hacer, tonto?

\- Twi, e… ¿Ella está bien?- pregunté desesperado- Por favor, Dashie, responde.

\- Sí. Está bien, pero aún sigue dormida- respondió con un tono de preocupación- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegaron a este estado?- preocupada me preguntaba, baje la cabeza.

\- Te diré lo que pasó, trae a las demás y les contaré.

Empecé a recordar lo ocurrido en el boque al paso de algunos minutos. Cuando todos estuvimos reunidos, comencé:

"Ayer, Twi y yo nos dirigimos al castillo de las Dos Hermanas. La acompañé para intentar ganarme su confianza porque es su amiga y la mía. Bueno, entre lecturas prolongadas y libros, se hizo tarde.

Luego de un rato, nos dirigíamos por el bosque y en el sendero, mientras la noche se hacía presente y era algo apacible entonces, de un momento al otro empezamos escuchar ruidos entre los árboles y la maleza.

\- Oye, ¿Viste eso?- le pregunté algo nervioso.

\- No, sólo debe ser el viento- respondió confiada.

Conforme proseguimos nuestra caminata por dicho sendero, realmente nos pusimos algo nerviosos. Sentimos que algo nos observaba y seguía.

Apresuramos el paso, riendo nerviosos para disipar el miedo y calmar la tensión que se cernía en el ambiente. No sé lo que era, pero no estábamos solos. Era como la sombra de un pony con ojos brillantes. Nos paramos en seco a algunos metros de esa cosa.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Twi tragando saliva.

Yo no sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Sin molestarse en darnos una respuesta, lo único que hizo esa cosa fue abalanzarse sobre nosotros. Twi preparó su cuerno para intentar defendernos. Lanzó un rayo sobre la criatura. La misma se contorsionó sobre ese haz de luz violeta yendo directamente a Twi y golpeándola. La sostuve para que no cayera al suelo.

En ese momento, varias de esas cosas fueron tras ella, separándome, lanzándome al otro lado. Twi intentaba defenderse pero estaba siendo llevada a rastras hacia arriba. Reaccioné y corrí tras ella. Salté para sujetarla, lo conseguí atrapando una de sus patas traseras; con el peso extra logré que bajáramos al suelo.

Algo aturdido por el brusco aterrizaje, vi a Twi peleando contra ellos; me sentía impotente por no poder protegerla. Era frustrante. Al recuperarme de la caída, noté más detalladamente que se estaba cansando, esas cosas pasaban a través de ella como quitándole parte de su magia y fuerzas. Me levanté, cargué hasta ella soltado la alforja llena de libros.

Me dirigí con prisa, exclamando con todas las fuerzas que podía:

\- ¡Aléjense de mi amiga!- salté frente a Twi, interponiéndome entre ella y esas cosas. Me levanté en mis patas traseras y descendí con furia para golpear el suelo con las delanteras - ¡Aléjense de ella!

Bueno, luego desperté. Era ya de día y esos seres ya no estaban. Vi a Twi en el suelo, me levanté algo cansado, pero con las fuerzas suficientes para colocarla en mi lomo y traerla hasta el pueblo. Ahora recuerdo que me olvidé de los libros."

Concluí riendo levemente.

Al terminar mi relato, el doctor entra avisando que Twilight Sparkle ya había despertado. Al momento en que la visitaron se alegró.

Me levanté con ayuda de Dashie y nos dirigimos al cuarto de Twi. Ella está despierta y con Spike a su lado.

\- Gracias- le dije.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

\- ¿No recuerdas lo de ayer?

\- Yo no hice nada, también estoy sorprendida. Mejor comunico esto a la Princesa.

Si ella no lo hizo, ¿Entonces quién fue?


	8. Chapter 8

Temporada 2

Capitulo 8

Han pasado un par de días desde el ataque, aún nos encontramos en el hospital recuperando nuestra fuerza. Como es frecuente, Dashie y las demás venían a ver cómo estábamos, mi querida me contaba como estaba Diana; por estos días que pasé en el hospital Dashie y las demás se encargan de ella '¡Qué risa, pobres!'

Ya mejor de salud, pasé a ver cómo estaba Twi. Al entrar a su habitación la vi ocupada con un libro en frente de ella y más de ellos levitando alrededor.

\- ¿Twilight? Twilight…- no me respondía. Estaba concentrada, muy concentrada. Me acerqué a ella, levanté mi casco y le aparté el libro de la vista, que dio como resultado un grito de ella.

\- ¡Ah! Eres tú, Golden- calmándose de la sorpresa- Estoy ocupada, quiero saber que eran esas cosas.

\- ¿Y ya tienes algo sobre eso?- pregunté.

\- Hasta el momento no. Parece que ya estás mejor- dijo contemplándome.

\- Sí, y tú también; sólo pasé para ver cómo estabas. Bueno, mejor te dejo trabajar- para no interrumpirla más, empecé a salir. En el umbral de la puerta me llamó.

\- Golden… gracias por todo.

\- De nada. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos- dije con una sonrisa.

Al estar a punto de salir, veo entrar al simpático dragón Spike cargando varios libros. Me causó algo de gracia. Cuando salí del hospital, me enteré que, como siempre, Pinkie organizó una fiesta.

Los días pasan y la rutina se repite: ir a trabajar a Sweet Apple Acres, pasar para buscar a Diana y demás. Desde entonces Dashie y yo, bueno, desde que tuvo que cuidar mi pequeña hermana, digamos que ya está más cerca de mí y pasamos más tiempo juntos.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve ese sueño, de los primeros días en que llegué aquí, y hasta el momento no le he contado a nadie. La oscuridad, ellas. Como sea, supongo que se están repitiendo por lo que pasó antes, nada más. Para despejar mi mente y disipar alguna duda (más que las escolares por Diana), me dirijo al castillo de Twi.

Al llegar noté que la puerta estaba abierta, alguien había entrado. Entré por mi propia invitación. Nunca estuve dentro de él, y quería saber cómo era por dentro. Como afuera, el interior estaba hecho del mismo material cristalino o algo así. Caminé por tan impresionante lugar hasta notar a dos pegasos vestidos con armadura; parecían de la Guardia Real. Avancé con cuidado, su presencia podía significar que Celestia estaba en este sitio.

Caminé con cautela, pero con confianza, dirigiéndome a los guardias.

\- ¡INTRUSO!- escuché exclamar. Sin dudarlo, los guardias se abalanzaron sobre mí.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Esperen! Soy amigo de la Princesa Twilight- intenté razonar con ellos, pero me sujetaron sin más. Alzaron vuelo y me llevaron dentro del salón de los Tronos.

\- Su alteza, encontramos a este intruso merodeando en el castillo.

\- Hola- dije nervioso frotándome la cabeza.

La Princesa Celestia de Equestria estaba allí, en frente mío. Sin que en ella se expresara un gesto de sorpresa, habló.

'Guardias, retírense' ordenó. Los mismos obedecieron y cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, dejándonos solos. Al verla con su típica calma y serenidad, sólo dijo 'Volviste.'


End file.
